Edmonton
Edmonton is the capital of the province of Alberta, making it the seat of the provincial Crown. It is on the North Saskatchewan River in the central region of the province, an area with some of the most fertile farmland on the prairies. It is the second largest city in Alberta after Calgary, with a population of 836,372 (2006), and is the hub of Canada's sixth largest census metropolitan area, with a metropolitan population of 1,034,945 (2006), making it the northernmost North American city with a metropolitan population over one million. Hockey in Edmonton Among the events held in Edmonton include the following: *WHA All Star Game in 1975 *All three games of the WHA All Stars vs Dynamo Moscow during the 1978-79 WHA Season *40th National Hockey League All-Star Game played in 1989. *Stanley Cup final games in 1983, 1984, 1985, 1988, 1990, and 2006 *Memorial Cup Finals games in 1961, 1963, & 1965 *Allan Cup Finals games in 1948 *1995 World Junior Hockey Championships along with 11 other venues in Alberta *2012 World Junior Hockey Championships (co-hosted with Calgary) *AVCO World Trophy finals in 1979 *Canada Cup games in 1981 and 1984 *Canadian Hockey League Top Prospects Game in 2008 Teams Major League * Alberta Oilers (World Hockey Association, 1972-1973) franchise renamed Edmonton Oilers * Edmonton Oilers ' # (World Hockey Association, 1972-1972) renamed Alberta Oilers when Calgary Broncos moved to Cleveland before league starts play, with intent to split games between Calgary and Edmonton # '(World Hockey Association, 1973-1979) join National Hockey League during WHA/NHL merger ' # 'National Hockey League, 1979-present) * Edmonton Eskimos (play at various levels from 1905 to 1927) # (Western Canada Hockey League, 1921-1925) league renamed Western Hockey League # (Western Hockey League, 1925-1926) franchise joins Prairie Hockey League # (Prairie Hockey League, 1926-1927) folded Minor League *Edmonton Eskimos #(Western Canada Hockey League, 1932-1933) join North West Hockey League #(Northwest Hockey League, 1933-1936) fold with league, franchise returns in 1938 in Alberta Senior Hockey League *Edmonton Hockey Club (also known as Edmonton Pros) (Alberta Professional Hockey League, 1907-1908) continue to play as exhibition team; form nucleus of Edmonton Eskimos which was formed in 1910 *Edmonton Flyers (Western Hockey League (1952-1963) withdrew then suspend operations *Edmonton Road Runners (American Hockey League, 2004-2005) went dormant, franchise revived as Oklahoma City Barons in 2010 Junior Leagues *Edmonton 49th Battalion (Senior & Junior 1931-33) * Edmonton Athletic Club (Junior) * Edmonton Athletic Club Roamers (Junior) * Edmonton Canadians (Junior) * Edmonton Combines (Junior, 1961-62 & 1962-63) Edmonton Junior League champions 1961-62 & 1962-63 * Edmonton Liberal Canadians * Edmonton Millionaires (Junior, 1921-22) * Edmonton Navy (Junior, 1926-27) * Edmonton Poolers * Edmonton Rangers (Junior) * Edmonton Sandlot Aces (Junior, 1937-38) * Edmonton South Side Sconas Origins of [[Edmonton Oil Kings] Edmonton City Junior League (1926-1950) disbanding of league led to formation of Edmonton Oil Kings #Edmonton Oil Kings (1950-1951) played independent schedule in 1950-51. #Oil Kings join WCJHL for 1951-52 season, league folded in 1956 #The WCJHL had all of Alberta's Junior teams at this point #Played in senior level Central Alberta Hockey League and join Alberta's Memorial Cup playoffs as an independent team #The Alberta Junior Hockey League was formed for the 1963-64 season #The Oil Kings joined the Canadian Major Junior Hockey League (now known as Western Hockey League) for the 1966-1967 season Major Junior Edmonton Ice (Western Hockey League (junior), 1996-1998) moved to Cranbrook, renamed Kootenay Ice Edmonton Oil Kings (Canadian Major Junior Hockey League, 1966-1968) league renamed WCHLEdmonton Oil Kings (WCHL, 1968-1976) moved to Portland become Portland Winter Hawks Edmonton Oil Kings (1978-1979) (Western Hockey League (junior), 1978-79) become Great Falls Americans Edmonton Oil Kings (2007-present) (Western Hockey League (junior), 2007-present) Junior A Edmonton Canadians (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, 1963-1964) Edmonton Maple Leafs (AJHL, 1964-1972) merged with Movers and franchise renamed Mets Edmonton Safeway Canadians (aka Western Movers) (AJHL,1964-1966) renamed Movers Edmonton Southside Athletics (AJHL, 1965-1966) renamed Athletics Edmonton Movers, (AJHL, 1966-1972) merged with Maple Leafs and franchise is renamed Mets Edmonton Athletics (AJHL, 1966-1967) Edmonton Mets, (AJHL, 1972-1974) moved to Spruce Grove Edmonton Crusaders (AJHL, 1976-1978) moved to Sherwood Park Junior B **Capital Junior Hockey League (1972-Present) **Beverly Warriors (Junior "B") **Edmonton Royals (Junior "B") Major Edmonton Flyers (Western Canada Major Hockey League,1950-1951) join Pacific Coast Hockey League Senior **Edmonton Airliners (Central Alberta Hockey League, 1955-1956) **Edmonton Albertas (Edmonton City League, 1914-1915) **Edmonton Bankers (Edmonton League, 1910-1911) **Edmonton Capitals (Edmonton League, 1912-1913) **Edmonton Deacons (Edmonton League, 1910-1911) **Edmonton Dominions **#(Edmonton League, 1912-1913) join Inter City League *#(Inter City League, 1913-1914) *#(Alberta Big Four League, 1920-1921) disbanded *#Alberta Senior Hockey League,1936-1938) folded **Edmonton Eskimos *#(Edmonton League, 1911-1913) join Inter City League *#(Inter City League 1913-1914) join Edmonton City League *#(Edmonton City League, 1914-1915) *#(Alberta Big Four League, 1919-1921) join Western Canada Hockey League *#Alberta Senior Hockey League,1938-1939) renamed Edmonton Flyers **Edmonton Flyers (Alberta Senior Hockey League,1939-1941) suspend operations when military takes over teams arena, return in 1945 playing in Western Canada Senior Hockey League **Edmonton Hustlers (Alberta Big Four League, 1919-1920) disbanded **Edmonton Pennants (Edmonton League, 1913-1914) **Edmonton South Side (Edmonton League, 1913-1914) **Edmonton Strathconas (Edmonton League, 1910-1911) **Edmonton YMCA (Edmonton League, 1910-1913) **University of Alberta **#(Edmonton League, 1910-1911) **#(Edmonton League, 1913-1914) **Edmonton Flyers *#(Western Canada Senior Hockey League, 1945-1950) league becomes Western Canada Major Hockey League *#(Pacific Coast Hockey League, 1951-1952) join Western Hockey League (minor league) *#(Western Hockey League (1951-1974) **Edmonton Monarchs *#(Western Canada Senior Hockey League, 1968-1969) *#(Prairie Senior Hockey League, 1971-1972) withdrew to join Alberta Senior Playoffs **Edmonton Nuggets (Western Canada Senior Hockey League, 1965-1968) renamed Monarchs after players purchase team on January 14, 1968 **Edmonton 49th Battalion (Senior & Junior 1931-33) **Edmonton 51st Battalion (Senior, 1916-17) **Edmonton 63rd Battalion (Senior, 1916-17) **Edmonton 66th Battalion (Senior, 1916-17) **Edmonton Borden Bearcats (Senior, 1915-16) **Edmonton Beavers (Senior, 1921-22) **Edmonton Canadian Pacific Railway (Senior, 1918-19) **Edmonton Crescents (Senior) **Edmonton Dominions (Senior 1912-14, 1921, 1934-38) **Edmonton Dreadnoughts (Senior, 1924-25) **Edmonton Elks (Senior, 1927-29) **Edmonton Ex Juniors (Senior, 1930-31) **Edmonton Government Telephone (Senior, 1920-21) **Edmonton Grand Trunk Pacific (Senior, 1918-19) **Edmonton Hudsons Bay Company (Senior, 1920-21) **Edmonton Imperials (Senior 1929-33) **Edmonton Knights of Pythias (Senior, 1922-23) **Edmonton La Verendrye (Senior, 1922-23) **Edmonton Mayfairs (Senior, 1930-31) **Edmonton Mercurys (Senior & Intermediate 1949-52) **Edmonton Pats (Senior, 1951-52) **Edmonton Pennants (Senior, 1916-17) **Edmonton South Side (Senior, 1922-23) **Edmonton Superiors (Alberta Senior Hockey League,1936-1938) **Edmonton South Siders (Senior, 1919-20) **Edmonton Southsiders (Senior, 1917-19) **Edmonton Superior Aristos (Senior 1926-27) **Edmonton Swifts Canadian (Senior, 1916-17) **Edmonton Vics (Senior, 1943-44) **Edmonton Victorias (Senior, 1924-25) **Edmonton Yeomen (Senior, 1926-27) **Edmonton YMCA (Senior. 1910-13) Intermediate **Edmonton Aircraft Repair (Intermediate, 1943-44) **Edmonton Capitals (Intermediate 1939) **Edmonton Mercurys (Senior & Intermediate 1949-52) Women's **Edmonton Chimos *#(National Women's Hockey League, 2002-2004) join Western Women's Hockey League *#(Western Women's Hockey League, 2004-2011) players merged into Team Alberta in Canadian Women's Hockey League **Team Alberta (CWHL) (Canadian Women's Hockey League 2011-Present) team splits games between Edmonton and Calgary University teams **Alberta Golden Bears Leagues **Edmonton City Junior B League **Edmonton City Junior League Champions 'Stanley Cup' **1983-84 Edmonton Oilers **1984-85 Edmonton Oilers **1986-87 Edmonton Oilers **1987-88 Edmonton Oilers **1989-90 Edmonton Oilers 'Olympic Games' **'1952 Edmonton Mercurys' 'Allan Cup' **'1947-48 Edmonton Flyers' 'Memorial Cup' **1962-63 Edmonton Oil Kings **1965-66 Edmonton Oil Kings 'University Cup' **1963-64 University of Alberta **1967-68 University of Alberta **1974-75 University of Alberta **1977-78 University of Alberta **1978-79 University of Alberta **1979-80 University of Alberta **1985-86 University of Alberta **1991-92 University of Alberta **1998-99 University of Alberta **1999-00 University of Alberta **2004-05 University of Alberta **2005-06 University of Alberta **2007-08 University of Alberta 'Ed Chynoweth Cup' **'1969-70 Edmonton Oil Kings' **'1971-72 Edmonton Oil Kings' **'2011-12 Edmonton Oil Kings ' 'Western Canada Hockey League championship' **'1922-23 Edmonton Eskimos' Arenas Hockey was originally played in the city on the North Saskatchewan River, an outdoor rink constructed in 1896 at Jasper Avenue and First Street. The opening of the Thistle Rink which opened in 1904 and burning down on October 31, 1913. and subsquently the opening of the Edmonton Gardens in 1913 moved the game indoors. **Clare Drake Arena (University of Alberta) (1959-Present) **Confederation Arena (home of Edmonton Royals of the Capital Junior Hockey League) **Edmonton Gardens (1913-1982) called Edmonton Stock Pavillion (1913-1966) and nicknamed "the Cow Barn" **Rexall Place (1974-Present) previously known as Northlands Coliseum (1974-1994), Edmonton Colisuem (1994-1998), Skyreach Centre (1998-2003) **Thistle Rink burned down in 1912, was also used for the sitting of the Alberta Legislature prior to the completion of the Legistature Buildings in 1912. **Rogers Place **Edmonton Expo Centre **Kenilworth Arena **Crestwood Arena **Londonderry Arena **Clareview Arena **Edmonton IceBox (formerly Parkland Arena) **Victoria Park Oval **Confederation Arena **Rosslyn Community League **Hawrelak Park Rink **McLeod Community League **Castledowns Arena **Callingwood Recreation Centre **Castle Downs Park Rink **Bill Hunter Arena (formerly Jasper Place) **Tipton Arena **Mill Woods Arena **Oliver Arean **NAIT Arena (Northern Alberta Institute of Technology) **Michael Cameron Arean **Millwoods Campus Park Rink **Jackie Parker Park Rink **Donnan Arena **Grand Trunk Arena **Coronation Arena **Rundle Park Rink **City Hall Rink **Westwood Arena **George S Hughes South Side Arena **Russ Barnes Arena (formerly Santa Rosa Arena) **Knights of Columbus Sports Complex **Glengarry Arena **Elmwood Park Community Rink **Kinsmen Twin Arenas **Argyll Plaza Arena **Canadian Athletic Club Arena **Northmount Community League Rink **Grandview Heights Community Rink **Kilkenny Community League **Beacon Heights Community League Rink **Evergreen Skating Rink **Terwillegar Community Recreation Centre **Ice Palace at the West Edmonton Mall **Meadows Community Recreation Centre **CFB Edmonton Twin Rinks Players ** Johnathan Aitken ** Doug Anderson ** Dave Babych ** Wayne Babych ** Mike Barnett ** Doug Barrie ** Shawn Belle ** Brian Benning ** Jim Benning ** Perry Berezan ** Blair Betts ** Larry Bignell ** Mike Bishai ** Tom Bladon ** Jason Botterill ** Roger Bourbonnais ** Jay Bouwmeester ** Johnny Boychuk ** Gary Bredin ** Gary Bromley ** Gerry Brown ** John Bucyk ** Randy Bucyk ** Al Cameron ** Craig Cameron ** Gene Carrigan ** Bill Carse ** Dave Chyzowski ** Mac Colville ** Marcel Comeau ** Paul Comrie ** Pat Conacher ** Kevin Connauton ** Don Cutts ** Kelly Czuy ** Napoleon Dame ** Billy Dea ** John Devaney ** Gerald Diduck ** Chris Dingman ** Hnat Domenichelli ** Dave Donnelly ** Steve Dykstra ** Tyler Ennis ** Andrew Ference ** Vernon Fiddler ** Mark Fistric ** Jordan Foote ** Brian Ford ** Kyle Freadrich ** Rob Geale ** Rick Girard ** Dave Goertz ** Randy Gregg ** Kevan Guy ** Len Haley ** Greg Hawgood ** Paul Healey ** Jay Henderson ** Bob Hess ** Charlie Holmes ** Dave Hoyda ** Dave Inkpen ** Glen Irwin ** Brad Isbister ** Rick Jodzio ** Eric Johansson ** Perry Johnson ** Mark Kachowski ** Matt Keith ** John-Paul Kelly ** Trevor Koenig ** Dustin Kohn ** Dean Kolstad ** Zenith Komarniski ** Russ Kopak ** Dan Kordic ** John Kordic ** Dave Kryskow ** Bill LaForge ** Daymond Langkow ** Brian Lavender ** Bryan Little ** Warren Luhning ** Jamie Lundmar ** Ross Lupaschuk ** Bud MacPherson ** Marc Magnan ** Dave Marcinyshyn ** Kevin Maxwell ** Darrell May ** George McAvoy ** John McCormack ** Bob McGill ** Jack McIlhargey ** Ross McKay ** Jamie McLennan ** Billy McNeill ** Gerry Melnyk ** Glenn Merkosky ** Mark Messier ** Brad Miller ** Jason Miller ** Duncan Milroy ** Derek Morris ** Peter Morris ** Richard Mulhern ** Brantt Myhres ** Tyson Nash ** Kevin Nastiuk ** Scott Nichol ** Scott Niedermayer ** Bill Oleschuk ** Dave Orleski ** Greg Parks ** Dave Pasin ** Perry Pelensky ** Pete Peeters ** Matt Pettinger ** Fernando Pisani ** Dion Phaneuf ** Ray Podloski ** Kevin Primeau ** Mark Pysyk ** Steve Regier ** Kyle Rossiter ** Lindy Ruff ** Paul Runge ** Phil Samis ** Terran Sandwith ** David Schlemko ** Wally Schreiber ** Ray Schultz ** Jim Shires ** Gary Shuchuk ** Geoff Smith ** Kenton Smith ** Mark Smith ** Harold Snepsts ** Doug Soetaert ** Jared Spurgeon ** Tyler Spurgeon ** Lee Sorochan ** Brad Staubitz ** Gord Strate ** Jason Strudwick ** Brian Sutherby ** Ken Sutton ** Justin Taylor ** Dave Thomlinson ** Jim Thomson ** Tim Tookey ** Garry Valk ** David Van Drunen ** Ed Ward ** Shane Willis ** Gary Yaremchuk ** Ken Yaremchuk ** Chris Yule ** Zarley Zalapski Category:NHL Cities Category:Alberta towns